WB Writes Poetry
by DarkMaster98
Summary: Poetry written by WB, with Herobrine as his co-host. Accepting suggestions for themes.
1. A Sonnet For Squids

**WB: Howdy. Dark seems to be occupied right now, so I'm taking over the profile for a bit. I know, I'm not the best writer, being Writer's Block and all. I've been trying though, and it would be a shame to just let this profile die, since it had a fair amount of people following Dark. Problem is, I have no idea what to do. Dark wasn't able to complete MTP, I don't want to do it for him, and I doubt I could make something half as ambitious as that without derailing.**

 **Herobrine: What about poetry?**

 **WB: Poetry?**

 **Herobrine: Yeah, poetry!**

 **WB: That's not a bad idea, actually. I think I'll give that a try. Can't be worse than trying to reboot MTP yet again. I'm starting to think it needs to be completely revamped, done from scratch. As is, it's a dumpster fire.**

 **Herobrine: Why not bring that up with him next time you see him?**

 **WB: Yeah, I'll talk to him about it. Dark needs to get his act together if he wants to pursue writing in university. We're getting off-topic again. So, poetry sounds good. I'll give that a try.**

* * *

A Sonnet For Squids

Swimming through the depths of the blue oceans,

A creature with tentacles and sharp teeth.

Never stopping, going through the motions,

Never on land, always water beneath.

...

Some might call this critter their worst nightmare,

Others will kill it every chance they get.

Many may simply ignore or won't care,

Few would choose to keep one close as a pet.

...

Eternal enemy of Sky's Army,

A rivalry that's truly ballistic.

Are all squids evil or is Sky crazy?

Are both hateful for reasons sophistic?

...

Nobody knows why the squid floats around,

It just wanders about, without a sound.

* * *

 **Herobrine: Sophistic? Using big words now, are we?**

 **WB: Do you know how hard it was to find a suitable rhyme for ballistic?**

 **Herobrine: Fair enough. Rhyming army with crazy, though?**

 **WB: Smarmy doesn't fit Sky's personality, and who uses Barmy these days? There are no other perfect rhymes available besides those.**

 **Herobrine: Why not just rhyme something with Sky, though? It's much easier to find a rhyme for Sky.**

 **WB: Good point. I'm too lazy to change it, though.**

 **Herobrine: Are you going to upload this?**

 **WB: Yeah, I think so. Not sure what people will think of it, but I made it, so I might as well share it. Might make more in the future too, if some people are interested. I'm sure Dark won't mind. It might even get him out of his creative rut.**

 **Herobrine: Well, we'll see what happens. Either way, we get to be seen again.**

 **WB: You're Herobrine, a famous internet icon. People will write about you even after Minecraft itself dies. I'm stuck in Dark's mind.**

 **Herobrine: True. By the way, your next poem will be about me, right?**

 **WB: We'll see.**


	2. Haikus From An Interview

**WB: Hello again, it is me, WB, the Blockiest of Writers.**

 **Herobrine: Herobrine is here too, the Briniest of Heroes.**

 **WB: That doesn't make sense. Why would a hero be briny?**

 **Herobrine: Maybe they're heroes at sea, ever thought about that?**

 **WB: You rule the Nether, there is no sea in the Nether.**

 **Herobrine: Aren't you forgetting the lava sea?**

 **WB: You mean magma, and that's more of an ocean.**

 **Herobrine: No, it's a lava sea, not a magma ocean. Magma ocean doesn't have the same ring to it as lava sea.**

 **WB: Can we just agree to disagree?**

 **Herobrine: Alright, I don't think we're going to get anywhere with this argument anyways. So, are you going to write poetry about me this time?**

 **WB: Next time.**

 **Herobrine: You said we would do poetry about me this time!**

 **WB: I know, but first we have something to address. Don't we, Dark?**

 **Dark: I suppose we do.**

 **Herobrine: Got anything to contribute to our collection, at least?**

 **Dark: Well, I wrote some haikus during a long interview wait yesterday, if you want them.**

 **WB: Sure, but after this, you're explaining some things to us.**

 **Dark: Fair enough.**

* * *

Haikus From An Interview

Interview time's near

But the line looks rather long

Might be here a while

/

I'm waiting in line

Stuck behind a thousand plus

And my back is sore

/

Wait for my number

Two hundred people ahead

It has been two hours

/

I have twenty-nine

It's now eight hundred fifty

It loops back to one

/

I am getting bored

Haikus help me pass the time

So I get less bored

/

This line has no point

Neither does the line below

Nor the line above

/

It has been three hours

Still a hundred before me

I just want my turn

/

Someone walked by me

Had an open bag of chips

Now I am hungry

/

It is almost time

Ten spots left until my turn

I hope I'll do well

/

Interview complete

I think I did rather well

Now it's time to leave

/

I've arrived back home

I have free time before bed

Time to play Minecraft

* * *

 **WB: So, mind explaining your absence?**

 **Herobrine: No sugarcoating, just give it to us straight. You've been gone for so long, most people have moved on.**

 **Dark: I needed some time away, my passion for writing disappeared and it's only recently started to return. I've gone from high school to university, and I've discovered an interest in writing for theatre thanks to my courses. In order to develop this, I've decided to return and train my skills here.**

 **WB: Now that you've returned, what are your plans for MTP?**

 **Dark: Now that I've spent some time away, I've realized that the concept itself is flawed, and requires dramatic revisions. I might return to it, but probably not for a while, and it won't look the same.**

 **WB: Any plans for new stories?**

 **Dark: Nothing on the scale of MTP, I'm not ready for a huge project yet, but a few minor story ideas are in the works.**

 **Herobrine: Any involving me?**

 **Dark: Maybe.**

 **WB: Last question, do you plan to shut us down?**

 **Dark: No, I don't intend to interfere with this poetry story collection. I'm going to let you two have free reign with this one. Also, hi Watcher321, nice to see you again! Well, I'm gonna leave now. Have fun!**

 **WB: Alright, see you. So, should we call it here?**

 **Herobrine: Yeah, may as well. I'm expecting to see poetry dedicated to me next.**

 **WB: Okay, next time we'll do poetry dedicated to you. Unless something else happens.**


	3. The Arguing Couplets

**WB: Hello, we've returned.**

 **Herobrine: So, is my poem ready yet?**

 **WB: No, not yet.**

 **Herobrine: C'mon, is one poem too much to ask?**

 **WB: I'm working on it, but odes are deceptively difficult to write. It should be done by next time, though.**

 **Herobrine: It better be. So, what are you going to release in the meantime, so people don't forget we exist?**

 **WB: How about some couplets? We haven't done those yet.**

 **Herobrine: Sure, why not? I may as well write some too.**

* * *

The Arguing Couplets

I just want one poem, too much to ask?

Why must your ode be such a grueling task?

/

I can't help it, this will be my first ode,

It won't go any faster if you goad.

/

Well, maybe you should get a bit better

Before you write like a drunken debtor.

/

I don't quite see how that is relevant,

Why a debtor, why not an elephant?

/

The word Elephant doesn't rhyme with that.

No better rhymes to choose from, you fruit bat.

/

Are you trying to insult me, my friend?

I have insults your feelings couldn't take.

/

Give it your best shot, your words can't hurt me,

The internet is where I drink my tea.

/

Not many would care if you disappear,

Those who did would forget you in a year.

* * *

 **WB: Ouch, that was harsh.**

 **Herobrine: Yeah, probably went a bit too far there. No hard feelings?**

 **WB: Yeah, no hard feelings. I was asking for it.**

 **Herobrine: So, do we cut it off here?**

 **WB: May as well. I'll keep working on my ode to you, and Dark will develop his short stories.**


	4. Ode To The Hero

**Herobrine: My turn now, right?**

 **WB: Really, you're not even gonna let me do an introduction?**

 **Herobrine: I want my poem.**

 **WB: Not even gonna say please?**

 **Herobrine: Can I get my poem, please?**

 **WB: Yes, you get your poem now.**

 **Herobrine: Yay!**

* * *

Ode To The Hero

Throughout the world a man is known, whose name inspires fear,

In Nether, End, or Overworld, where will he next appear?

No one knows where he goes, maybe where the sun doesn't shine,

One thing's sure, many concur, never mess with Herobrine.

/

Don't look into his eyes, or you might find you've lost your sight.

Here one minute, elsewhere the next, he prowls out in the night.

Always watch your back before you go down into a mine,

Or else you might just run into the man named Herobrine.

/

Why does he do what he does, because he finds it funny?

Does he hate us, or perhaps he wants all of our money?

Is he human? Or a demon? Maybe something divine?

One thing's sure, all will concur, never mess with Herobrine.

* * *

 **Herobrine: Not bad. I feel like it could use work though, so as to better portray my awesomeness.**

 **WB: This was my first time trying odes, so it's not going to be brilliant.**

 **Herobrine: True, true.**

 **WB: I want one too.**

 **Herobrine: What?**

 **WB: Write one for me too, I wrote one for you.**

 **Herobrine: Sure, I'll start working on something. I don't think it'll be another ode, though, I want to try something else. I also have to give Dark a chance to keep working on _Total Collapse_ , though.**

 **WB: Yeah, that's happening too. You think he'll actually finish it?**

 **Dark: I heard that.**

 **WB: Yeah, I know.**

 **Herobrine: I think he can do it, especially with my help.**

 **WB: While you're working on my poetry, I'll do Ponybird21's suggestion of Endermen.**

 **Herobrine: As majestic as Endermen are, I'm just as good as Endermen, so you know.**

 **WB: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. I'm also willing to take other suggestions, just so the other reviewers know. Might as well add that to the description, while I'm at it. I'll let you get started now.**


	5. Elegy From The Dying Dragon

**WB: So, you finished my poem yet, Herobrine?**

 **Herobrine: I'm working on it. I'm guessing you're done with your Enderme** **n poem, since you're contacting me?**

 **WB: Yep, I just finished it.**

 **Herobrine: Okay, let's see what you've got.**

* * *

Elegy From The Dying Dragon

I've lived many years, I even can't count how many.

Eons, perhaps, and attacks, I've survived plenty.

None who've entered my realm have left this place again,

Except those given my blessing, the Endermen.

/

My mind is numbing, my death is coming.

/

My child, my next of kin, I'll never get to see.

It won't hatch until I'm gone, our eyes will never meet.

Without me, the End will be invaded again,

My only offspring kept safe by the Endermen.

/

As my life force wanes, more strength my child gains.

/

There is another creature in this sacred land,

A stowaway descendant against which we stand.

Endermites escape their death again and again,

Despite constant onslaughts thanks to the Endermen.

/

They'll keep on biting, we'll keep on fighting.

/

Inside my fortresses where my treasures abound,

Lives the reclusive shulker, watching those around.

Unlucky intruders rise and then fall again,

Though they are shy, they're good friends with the Endermen.

/

They will be ready, for they are steady.

/

My time left conscious is quickly starting to fade.

I know this world will be safe though, since it has aid.

The ones left behind shall defend this realm once again,

The End will not end thanks to all the Endermen.

/

I am finished, my time diminished.

/

I shall take my last breath with no regrets in mind.

The worlds left behind for my child might not be kind,

But until it is ready to rule this realm again,

It will be safe in the hands of the Endermen.

/

My time is gone, but they'll live on.

* * *

 **Herobrine: I thought this was going to be about only Endermen.**

 **WB: It was at first, but it accidentally deviated and branched into other areas. I was too far into it to stop, so I decided to roll with it. I could make another one about Endermen only, if this one is bad.**

 **Herobrine: It's not bad, just not what I expected. Why an elegy?**

 **WB: I was looking at different types of poetry, and elegy stuck out to me. Bonus points to anyone who understands what music the title references, it looks different but should still be somewhat recognizable to fans of the original.**

 **Herobrine: Any hints?**

 **WB: Okay, one hint. It has something to do with scarlet. That's the only hint you're getting, though.**

 **Herobrine: I've got nothing.**

 **WB: Yeah, you probably wouldn't get it since it's not related to Minecraft in any way.**

 **Herobrine: That was another hint, wasn't it?**

 **WB: Eh, that doesn't narrow much down anyways, can't really call it much of a hint. Before I accidentally slip anything else, I'll let you get on with my poem.**

 **Herobrine: Okay.**


	6. APSWBTHWWWSATPHWBTCPOW

**Herobrine: I did it!**

 **WB: You did it?**

 **Herobrine: Yep, your poem is done!**

 **WB: Nice job.**

 **Herobrine: Thanks!**

 **WB: ...**

 **Herobrine: ...**

 **WB: ...Well?**

 **Herobrine: Well, what?**

 **WB: Can I see it or not?**

 **Herobrine: Oh, right. Yeah, of course.**

* * *

A Petrarchan Sonnet Written By The Hero, Which Was Written So As To Please He Who Blocks The Creative Processes Of Writers

Writers hate his name, but they're stuck with him.

Ruining good thoughts writers once had found.

I'm not sure why he stays in the background.

The things he does seem to be purely whim.

/

Entertaining his presence makes thoughts dim.

Right or wrong though, Dark lets him stay around.

Strangely, despite the problems, they've stayed bound.

Blocks or not, their friendship isn't so grim.

/

Leaving Dark is not on his to-do list,

Of course, he couldn't if he wanted to.

Currently, he and Dark must coexist,

Kindred spirits, one brain shared between two.

While one only writes, the other can talk.

Between words and worlds, Dark and Writer's Block.

* * *

 **WB: Wow, you really need to work on your titles.**

 **Herobrine: No arguments there, I've never been good at coming up with suitable titles. So, what are your thoughts on the poem itself?**

 **WB: Can I ask something?**

 **Herobrine: What is it?**

 **WB: Was what you did with the first letters of each line intentional?**

 **Herobrine: Yep, completely intentional, I thought it would look cool. The K was annoying to work with, though.**

 **WB: That's a nice touch. I like it, that adds an extra dimension to the piece.**

 **Herobrine: Thought you might.**

 **WB: By the way, Ponybird21 asked you who your worst enemy was. Entity 303, Steve, or Notch?**

 **Herobrine: My worst enemy? Steve gets on my nerves a lot, but I wouldn't call him my worst enemy, far from it. Entity 303 is more threatening to me, but Notch easily takes the cake. He's repeatedly tried to have me assassinated, and has even tried to kill me himself a few times. Not many people know this, but there used to be a Sky Dimension. In our last major fight, we completely obliterated almost everything inside it. Nobody can get in anymore because we accidentally destroyed all the access points, and the only creatures which survived inside the realm were chickens.**

 **WB: Wow.**

 **Herobrine: Yeah, Notch gets a little... intense when he becomes angry.**

 **WB: Note to self, do not make Notch angry.**


	7. A Llama Terza Rima

**WB: I found an interesting type of poem.**

 **Herobrine: What is it?**

 **WB: It's called a Terza Rima.**

 **Herobrine: How about you do a Llama Terza Rima?**

 **WB: A Llama Terza Rima?**

 **Herobrine: Yeah, a Llama Terza Rima.**

 **WB: Sure, why not?**

* * *

A Llama Terza Rima

Every day, we keep doing the same thing.

Grazing grass, walking in a straight line.

Walking the same path like we're on a string.

/

I guess this way of life is rather fine.

It keeps us safe, all for one, one for all.

We stick together, on plain and incline.

/

Just once though, I'd like things to go awol.

The same thing every day can get boring.

Follow the leader, and carry our haul.

/

At least wandering, we go exploring.

I can at least see lots of scenery.

Our efforts let our leader keep storing.

/

Our group works like well-oiled machinery.

We hold goods, the leader will protect us.

I don't mind, long as I get greenery.

/

I don't like riders though, I'll make a fuss.

Climb on me, you'll get a face full of spit.

A saddle on me is superfluous.

/

I don't mind following you, not a bit.

Respect my space, and I'll respect yours.

It gets a little boring, I'll admit.

/

We'll walk all day, whether in or outdoors.

You keep us safe, more goods will reach your stores.

* * *

 **WB: There you go, a Llama Terza Rima.**

 **Herobrine: Should we take a minute to remember Ponybird21?**

 **WB: Why?**

 **Herobrine: She deliberately went to anger Notch. She's probably dead now.**

 **WB: Oh. Rest in peace, she shall be remembered.**

 **Herobrine: May her soul find its way safely to the afterlife.**


	8. Villanelle 303

**WB: So, any ideas for what to do next?**

 **Herobrine: Well, we received a suggestion.**

 **WB: For what?**

 **Herobrine: Ponybird21 is apparently still alive, and suggested we write about Enti- we write about Enti-** **Wir schreiben über Enti** **\- Nous** **écrivons sur Enti- 我们写关于Enti-**

 **WB: Herobrine?**

 **Hero303: Hi.**

 **WB: Wait, you're not- you're not-** **tu n'es pas- jij bent niet- δεν είσαι-**

 **Entity 303: I'm borrowing your bodies for a few minutes.**

 **W303: Okay.**

 **Entity 303: How's it going, readers? Thanks for giving me an opening to take over. I'm gonna write a Villanelle about myself, hope nobody minds. Course, you don't get any say either way. Don't worry, I'll let WB and Herobrine go soon. I can only take over minds for so long, especially 2 at once where one is a demigod and the other is a rather unique case. So, here goes my poem.**

* * *

Villanelle 303

There's nowhere to run, nothing I can't see.

I'm always watching, waiting for my chance.

Beware me, Entity 303.

/

Manipulating any enemy,

Each person my pawn, I'll make you all dance.

There's nowhere to run, nothing I can't see.

/

To me, you're nothing but a puny flea.

You won't stand a chance, no matter your stance,

Beware me, Entity 303.

/

So, you think you can possibly beat me?

I'll give you this warning, just in advance.

There's nowhere to run, nothing I can't see.

/

I know where you live, you cannot get free.

I'll get you, even if you live in France.

Beware me, Entity 303.

/

Think of Herobrine and WB,

Next time you shoot me that furious glance.

There's nowhere to run, nothing I can't see.

Beware me, Entity 303.

* * *

 **W303: Great job.**

 **Hero303: Spectacular.**

 **Entity 303: Thanks, you two. Well, I've had my fun for today. I'll let you two get back to your little project. Just remember, I can return any time I want.**

 **W303: Yes- Yes- Oui- S** **í- はい-**

 **Hero303: See you later- later- plus tard- في وقت لاحق- vēlāk-**

 **WB: Wait, what just happened?**

 **Herobrine: It seems we were hijacked by Entity 303.**

 **WB: That felt weird, I didn't know Entity 303 could even do that.**

 **Herobrine: It's a new skill he recently picked up. This is the first time it worked on me, though, which is troubling. He's either getting stronger, or I'm getting weaker. Either way, I have to train up.**

 **WB: Okay, I'll keep this going by myself for now.**


	9. Monchrome Monorhymes

**WB: With Herobrine gone, it's a bit lonely...**

 **Notch: Mind if I keep you company?**

 **WB: Oh, hi Notch. Nah, come on in.**

 **Notch: Cool. Poetry, eh? Mind if I give it a shot?**

 **WB: Go ahead, I'm still trying to come up with something.**

 **Notch: Okay, I'll try something cool I thought of, using monorhymes.**

* * *

Black

Two sides of a coin, white and black.

Without white, sunlight will soon lack.

In the darkness, creatures attack.

Life comes first, don't mind any flak.

Always watch your back.

Two sides of a coin, white and black.

White

Two sides of a coin, black and white.

Without black, darkness fades to light.

In sunlight, creatures are polite.

Work together to make things right.

We don't have to fight.

Two sides of a coin, black and white.

Gray

Between black and white, there is gray.

Black and white blend in every way.

Should we fight, or should we obey?

Is one right or wrong? Who can say?

Which way is okay?

Between black and white, there is gray.

* * *

 **Notch: This poetry thing is interesting.**

 **WB: You're not bad.**

 **Notch: Thanks, I've gotta go now, though. Life is busy as a god.**

 **WB: Yeah, I get it. Go do your god things, I'll take it from here.**

 **Notch: Okay, see you. By the way, tell Ponybird21 that I let her live.**

 **WB: Gotcha. Maybe I should try a rainbow poem next time, to follow- follow- suivre- segui-** **следовать-**

 **W303: Thanks for the cupcakes- cupcakes- m** **agdalenas- тарталети- کیک ها-**

 **Notch: No you don't. Not this time, 303.**

 **WB: What just happened?**

 **Notch: Entity 303 took you over for a second, but I forced him back out. Watch your back, WB. Don't get caught alone. You need a co-host with you at all times, I'll send over Jeb to watch you. I'd stay longer, but I really do need to go now.**

 **WB: Okay, thanks for the assistance.**


	10. Rainbow Rhyme Royal

**Jeb: Hi, Notch told me to join you.**

 **WB: Huh, that was fast.**

 **Jeb: Yeah, I had nothing better to do. Hope Notch wasn't too obtrusive, he tends to get a little stubborn sometimes. He also doesn't like to admit it when someone gets the better of him.**

 **WB: That would explain a few things.**

 **Jeb: So, what is this?**

 **WB: Well, this is basically a poetry collection written by me and others. Herobrine would be here normally, but Entity 303 managed to control both of us simultaneously, so he's training. Notch sent you here because he says I should have a co-host at all times.**

 **Jeb: That makes sense. Never underestimate Entity 303, it causes trouble even for us gods.**

 **WB: While you're here, you gonna write a poem?**

 **Jeb: Nah, I've never been good at that kind of thing. I'll just leave it to you.**

 **WB: Alright, suit yourself.**

* * *

Rainbow Rhyme Royal

Red is the bold color in the rainbow,

A very daring color to be seen.

Representative of blood which will flow,

Burns which form without protective sunscreen,

And the rage which makes some become quite mean.

In the visible light range, first comes red.

It comes right after hidden infrared.

/

Orange both warms and warns, a bright color.

Take precautions when you come across it.

It stands out among all of the squalor,

If you see people wearing such an outfit,

Watch out when crossing, or you may get hit,

Is it true that nothing rhymes with orange?

What about door hinge, syringe, or sporange?

/

Yellow, a bright color which evokes cheer.

Beautifully vibrant when done just right.

Tall sunflowers grow when the skies are clear,

As do many flowers which reach for the light,

A flower field is such a lovely sight.

Many pretty things are colored yellow,

It's also seen by many as mellow.

/

Green is very diverse and prolific,

Many different shades, many types of life.

The plant variety is terrific,

Everything from sequoias to loosestrife,

Organic material here is rife.

Life would not be the same without green,

This world would be quite a different scene.

/

Blue has two sides, quiet and violent,

It can change in just the blink of an eye.

One moment, the sky and sea are silent,

The next, the waves are a hundred feet high,

And a deadly storm darkens the blue sky.

The unpredictable color of blue,

Truly, it is an interesting hue.

/

Purple has the last color visible,

Violet sets the boundary of vision.

From purple, violet is divisible,

The line is strange, and requires precision,

The difference tough to envision.

Purple has no rhyme, no point in trying.

The color itself is mystifying.

/

Purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, and red.

Remove all to get black, mix all for white.

Refracting white through a prism will spread

Each color into a rainbow delight

That will extend towards a greater height.

Each color contributes something unique,

The rainbow creates a sense of mystique.

* * *

 **Jeb: Hey, you're pretty good at this.**

 **WB: Thanks, this one took me a good amount of time to get right.**

 **Dark: Time you took away from _Total Collapse_.**

 **WB: Oh, my bad. Didn't mean to intrude on your creative processes.**

 **Dark: Nah, it's fine. Hey Jeb, can I ask you something?**

 **Jeb: Shoot.**

 **Dark: What are your duties as a god?**

 **Jeb: Well, I mainly create things, which gives me a more flexible schedule than Notch. I also help out in the End occasionally, but the Dragon can usually handle most problems that arise there.**

 **Dark: Did you create the Jeb sheep, then?**

 **Jeb: No, Notch did that when he was drunk.**

 **Dark: Ah, I see- see- voir-** **សូមមើល- Gweler-**

 **D303k: Hey.**

 **Jeb: Entity, we both know you can't control 3 people at the same time.**

 **Entity 303: I can't, not yet anyways. I just wanted to drop in and say hi, remind you I'm here.**

 **Jeb: I'm getting real tired of your shenanigans.**

 **Entity 303: Alright, I can tell I'm not wanted. I'll leave for now.**

 **D303k: See you later- see you later- à plus tard- じゃあまたね- ko'rishguncha-**

 **WB: That's the first time he's left me alone, I think.**

 **Dark: Who left you alone?**

 **Jeb: He's talking about Herobrine, don't worry about it.**

 **Dark: Oh... okay. Well, I'll leave you two to talk, then.**

 **WB: Why didn't you tell him?**

 **Jeb: The less people know, the better. Last thing we need is a mass panic.**

 **WB: But wait, the entire audience knows...**

 **Jeb: It's fine if the audience knows, but Dark is a side character here. Let him focus on his story. That being said, if Entity 303 somehow appears over in _Total Collapse_ , that'll be problematic, considering it's a different time continuum. We'll cross that bridge if we get to it though. For now, keep it secret.**

 **WB: Roger that.**


	11. Palindromes By Dinnerbone

**WB: How many gods are there among you, anyways?**

 **Jeb: Well, there are about six major gods, and a fair amount of minor ones you may or may not meet. There's myself and Notch, obviously. You already know about Herobrine. Entity 303 is technically a minor god, considering how much power it has.**

 **WB: Wait, minor gods are decided by power level? What about the Ender Dragon, or Dark and I?**

 **Jeb: The Ender Dragon doesn't qualify, it can be killed by a single player who is well-prepared. Gods cannot be killed by an ordinary solitary player. If you had a stable physical body, you probably would be a minor god, but you don't. Dark is too complicated to explain, his existence alone breaks the normal rules of determining whether someone is a god.**

 **WB: Who are the other major gods?**

 **Jeb: Well, there's Grumm, but he tends to be reclusive. You probably won't meet him, only a select few ever get to see him. Steve is a special exception, he's the only one ever who managed to defeat all the major gods despite being mortal, which earned him a place as the honorary sixth major god. The other one is Dinnerbone, who is a little eccentric.**

 **¿pǝllɐɔ no⅄ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: Please speak normally, Dinnerbone.**

 **˙sᴉɥʇ ǝʞᴉl ʞlɐʇ oʇ ǝɯ ɹoɟ ɹǝᴉsɐǝ s,ʇᴉ ʍouʞ no⅄ ¿ʎoɾllᴉʞ ɐ ɥɔns ǝq oʇ ǝʌɐɥ noʎ op ʎɥM :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **WB: It's fine, Jeb, I can understand upside-down speech.**

 **Jeb: Maybe you can, but what about your readers?**

 **WB: You wanna do some poetry, Dinnerbone?**

 **Jeb: Great, I'm being ignored.**

 **¿sɯǝod ǝɯoɹpuᴉlɐd ʇnoqɐ ʍoH ˙ʎɐʞO ¿ʎɹʇǝoԀ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: At least flip the poems, so they're easier to read.**

 **˙noʎ ɹɐǝɥ I ˙ɥɐǝʎ 'ɥɐǝ⅄ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

* * *

Palindromes By Dinnerbone

First or Last?

One God, I am.

First came who, Notch or Myself?

Other?

Myself or Notch, who came first?

Am I God One?

Last or First?

/

Life is reverse.

It isn't,

Isn't it?

Reverse is life.

/

You will eat.

Must you eat?

Food for thought,

Thought for food.

Eat, you must.

Eat, will you?

/

Skeletons, scary, spooky.

Bones only.

No hair or skin.

Creepy!

Skin or hair? No.

Only bones.

Spooky scary skeletons.

* * *

 **WB: I like it.**

 **Jeb: It's decent.**

 **¿ʎɐʍ sᴉɥʇ ǝɯ ʇɐǝɹʇ noʎ op ʎɥʍ 'noʎ oʇ ƃuᴉɥʇou ǝuop ǝʌ,I ˙qǝſ 'ǝɯ ǝʇɐɥ noʎ ʎɥʍ pooʇsɹǝpun ɹǝʌǝu ǝʌ,I :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: I don't hate you, Dinnerbone. You're just difficult to understand sometimes, it gets on my nerves.**

 **¿ɯǝod ɐ uǝʇʇᴉɹʍ uǝʌǝ noʎ ǝʌɐH ˙unɟ ou ǝɹ,no⅄ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: No, I'm bad at it.**

 **˙uǝʞɔᴉɥɔ noʎ 'ʇuǝɹǝɟɟᴉp ƃuᴉɥʇʎuɐ ʎɹʇ ɹǝʌǝu noʎ 'ɯǝlqoɹd ɹnoʎ s,ʇɐɥ┴ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: I'm not doing it.**

 **WB: C'mon, you can't contribute nothing while you're here.**

 **˙oʇ ʇuɐʍ noʎ ʍouʞ no⅄ ¡ʇᴉ op ʇsnſ ¡ǝuo ǝʇoɹʍ Ɛ0Ɛ ʎʇᴉʇuƎ uǝʌƎ ˙pǝʇnqᴉɹʇuoɔ ǝslǝ ǝuoʎɹǝʌǝ 'ɥɐǝ⅄ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: Fine, just don't make fun of me when you see how bad I am.**

 **¡ʇᴉɹᴉds ǝɥʇ s,ʇɐɥ┴ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**


	12. I Don't Want To Do This

**¡uᴉɐɹq pɹᴉq 'puǝᴉɹɟ ɹnoʎ ǝq ll,I ¡sǝʞɐɔdnɔ oʇɐɯoʇ ʎɐ⅄ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: You and your strange tastes.**

 **˙ɯᴉɥ ʍouʞ oʇ ʇǝƃ noʎ ǝɔuo ʎnƃ pɐq ɐ ʇou s,ǝH ˙Ɛ0Ɛ ʎʇᴉʇuƎ ǝʞᴉlsᴉp ǝldoǝd ʎuɐɯ os ʎɥʍ pooʇsɹǝpun ɹǝʌǝu ǝʌ,I :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: He pretends to be friendly with you because he can't take over your mind. You're immune thanks to your odd psychology, so he has to be on good terms with you, idiot- idiot- h** **álfviti- leathcheann- 馬鹿-**

 **J303: I'm an idiot.**

 **Entity 303: Don't insult my friends.**

 **J303: Of course. My apologies.**

 **¿ƃuᴉoƃ ʇᴉ s,ʍoɥ 'ʎǝɥ ɥO :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Entity 303: Pretty good, actually. I haven't had this much action in a while, not many authors use my character these days.**

 **¡ɹɐǝɥ oʇ pooפ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Entity 303: I can't hold Jeb off for long, he has strong mental control, so I gotta get going. Nice to see you, though!**

 **¡ooʇ no⅄ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **J303: Later- later- pozneje- yn ddiweddarach- Пізніше-**

 **Jeb: Stay out of my head.**

 **˙˙˙ɯǝod ɹnoʎ ʇnoqɐ 'oS :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: Please don't make me do this.**

 **WB: C'mon, you know you want to.**

 **˙ʇᴉ op ɐʇʇoƃ no⅄ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: Fine.**

* * *

I Don't Want To Do This

I don't want to do this, I really don't.

I refuse to do it, I can't, I won't.

I'm not good at doing this kind of thing.

I'm serious, can I do this next spring?

/

I guess I don't really have any choice.

I don't get a say, no one hears my voice.

I may as well give this a decent try.

I don't suppose failure will make me die.

/

I don't even know where to start with this.

I guess that'll work, but it's hit or miss.

I'm not sure how I should write the middle,

I'd prefer to not be second fiddle.

/

I'm ending this now, here comes the last word.

I can't just end there though, that spot's absurd.

I can't end here either, it's a bad pause.

I'll add in one more stanza, just because.

/

I didn't want to do this, but it's done.

I wouldn't exactly call this task fun.

I shall write not a single poem more.

I hate doing it, rhyming I abhor!

* * *

 **WB: That was interesting...**

 **¿pǝsᴉɹdɹns ʇou I ɯɐ ʎɥM :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: There, you happy now?**

 **WB: You gave it a good effort.**

 **˙op ll,ʇɐɥʇ 'qǝſ 'op ll,ʇɐɥ┴ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: Thanks for the enthusiasm. I've done my part, I'm not doing any more.**

 **WB: Okay, we won't force you to do another one. By the way, does anyone know the guy in the comments who was screaming about Bill Gates?**

 **¿ǝʇɐƃ llᴉq ɐ s,ʇɐɥM :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: Nope, can't say I do.**

 **WB: Just thought I'd ask. So, about the OC question, you can submit one if you want. I'm not sure how good I'll do, but I can try.**

 **¡dᴉɥspuǝᴉɹɟ ɹoɟ op uɐɔ I ʇsɐǝl ǝɥʇ s,ʇI ˙ʞɔnʇs ʇǝƃ noʎ ǝsɐɔ uᴉ ʇsnɾ 'ooʇ ǝɹǝɥ ɯ,I :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **WB: Well, there you go then.**


	13. Insight

**WB: Okay, I think that'll do.**

 **Jeb: What'll do?**

 **WB: The sandwich, what else?**

 **Jeb: Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **WB: What do you... Oh, right. Don't worry, I didn't forget. I'm not dead, either. It took a while without computer access, but I've done it.**

 **Dinnerbone: It has been written, decreed the Writer of Blocks.**

 **Jeb: Oh, now you decide to speak normally.**

 **¿uɐǝɯ noʎ op ʇɐɥM :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: ...never mind.**

 **WB: Behold!**

* * *

Insight

My eyes, my sight, my sense of wrong and right.

Entity, it was he who gifted them to me,

/

My name is Eris, I have special eyes.

They let me see, I see your truths and lies.

I can see what others can't, but don't fear.

You're safe, but don't hurt those whom I hold dear.

/

These eyes, this sight, this sense of wrong and right.

Entity, why would he have given this to me?

/

To those who hurt my friends, you will suffer.

My flames of passion will break your buffer.

There is nothing I can't see, you will die,

Whether you're underground or in the sky.

/

His eyes, his sight, his sense of wrong and right.

Entity, strangely he had gifted them to me.

/

This strength of mine is also my weakness.

I can't block their hate, it breeds my bleakness.

This is why I prefer life in the End,

Bonds form in ways others can't comprehend.

/

Cursed eyes, cursed sight, cursed sense of wrong and right.

Entity, how could he force this curse onto me?

/

When despair grows too strong, they have the key.

The bonds of the Endermen set me free.

They've allowed me to live quite peacefully,

If you hurt them, then you'll have to face me.

/

My eyes, my sight, my sense of wrong and right.

Entity, I thank thee for giving them to me.

* * *

 **WB: So, what do you think?**

 **Jeb: It's very- very-** **très- מאוד- pisan-**

 **J303: Exquisite.**

 **Entity 303: You did a great job. I enjoyed this one.**

 **˙ooʇ 'ʇᴉ pǝʞᴉl I :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **WB: I wanted to make sure I got this one right. By the way, Entity, why is it that you always take over Jeb only whenever he's here?**

 **Entity 303: Easy. He hates me, so he always tries to get rid of me whenever I show up. He's difficult to control as well, so I have to put all of my focus on him. Even then, I can only control him for a couple of minutes at most. Honestly, Jeb is a real pain. I want to become a major god, but he's my biggest obstacle. I have a good grasp of how to deal with Herobrine now, Dinnerbone supports my goal, Steve is a pushover, and it's only a matter of time before I find Grumm. Notch is also an issue due to his sheer physical power, but his mental power is lacking in comparison to Jeb. I have to go now, he's fighting back.**

 **J303: Bye now- now- maintenant-** **nå- jetzt-**

 **Jeb: I won't let Entity 303 become a major god. The damage he could do to the universe would be immense.**

 **˙ʇɐɥʇ ʍouʞ ʇ,uop no⅄ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: No, I don't, but I can't take that chance. I'm not changing my opinion on this anytime soon.**

 **WB: I'm starting to miss Herobrine, anyone else?**

 **Jeb: No.**

 **˙uᴉɐƃɐ ɯᴉɥ oʇ ʞlɐʇ oʇ ǝɔᴉu ǝq ʇɥƃᴉɯ 'ǝlᴉɥʍ ɐ uᴉ ɯᴉɥ ɥʇᴉʍ ɥɔnoʇ uᴉ uǝʇʇoƃ ʇ,uǝʌɐɥ I :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **WB: Maybe we'll hear from him soon. Speaking of hearing, nice to hear from woodmr13 again!**


	14. ACOLTWWBHWTIOTNSATLHTCMC

**WB: Hey, looks like we got a message from Herobrine.**

 **¿ʎɐs ʇᴉ sǝop ʇɐɥM :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **WB: It's... a bunch of limericks? Huh.**

 **Jeb: Makes sense, this is a poetry collection, after all.**

 **WB: Good point. Well, let's read them.**

* * *

A Collection Of Limericks That Were Written By Herobrine While Training Inside Of The Nether So As To Learn How to Combat Mind Control

I'm writing this straight from the Nether,

Alone, I've held myself together.

It's just not the same though,

So I'm saying hello,

How's it going, how is the weather?

/

I have seen many things during training.

Ghasts with hats, poptart cats, and purple lightning.

Though I must say,

Strangely today,

An Enderman was quietly singing.

/

It sang of worlds about to collapse,

As well as a prophetic relapse.

Encountering Errors.

Start new game, find the Bearers.

Light the player's way, please mind the gaps.

/

I don't quite understand what it means.

Anyways, I'm running low on beans.

I will be back soon,

Friday at noon,

Readers, wait for me behind your screens.

* * *

 **WB: Looks like he'll be back on Friday.**

 **Jeb: I'll be leaving on Friday then, you won't need me with Herobrine around. Besides, it's not a good idea for more than two major gods to hang around in the same place for long. I may check in now and again, though. What about you, Dinnerbone?**

 **˙ǝlᴉɥʍ ɐ ɹoɟ punoɹɐ ʞɔᴉʇs ɐuuoƃ ɯ,I :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: Okay then.**

 **WB: Any idea what that third limerick was about?**

 **Jeb: Not really.**

 **¿sǝɥɔᴉʍpuɐs uǝʞɔᴉɥƆ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Jeb: Doubt it.**

 **WB: Eh, I'll ask when he gets back. Also, his titles, he really needs to work on his titles.**

 **Jeb: Even I can tell they're bad.**

 **WB: By the way, thanks AwesomeCoolGuy5!**

 **CoolGuy630: We meet again, WB!**

 **WB: Uh, who are you?**

 **CoolGuy630: I'm AwesomeCoolGuy5's version of WB.**

 **WB: Okay, but I don't think we've met.**

 **CoolGuy630: Oh, you kidder. That's what I love about you.**

 **WB: No, seriously.**

 **CoolGuy630: If you don't mind, I'm taking this collection over now.**

 **WB: No you're not, this isn't yours to take.**

 **CoolGuy630: That's what you think- think- pense- suy nghĩ- hugsa-**

 **CoolGuy6303: All yours.**

 **WB: Thanks, Entity.**

 **Entity 303: No problem, he was annoying me too.**

 **Jeb: This is normally the part where I'd kick you out, but I'll let it slide this time. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with you on this one.**

 **Entity 303: Cool. You're not welcome here, CoolGuy630.**

 **CoolGuy6303: Understood. I'll take my leave now.**

 **Entity 303: I'll be going now, don't want to overstay my welcome.**

 **WB: Yep. Anyways, time to wrap this up.**


	15. Loading: Project Chaos Alpha Stage

**WB: Okay, it's Friday, so Herobrine should be back soon.**

 **Jeb: I'll be leaving now, then.**

 **WB: Not gonna say hello to Herobrine?**

 **Jeb: Nope. See you later.**

 **WB: Hey Dinnerbone, does Jeb have something against Herobrine?**

 **˙llǝʍ ʎlɹɐlnɔᴉʇɹɐd ƃuolɐ uǝʇʇoƃ ɹǝʌǝu ǝʌ,ʎǝɥʇ ɥƃnoɥʇ 'ɟo ʍouʞ I ʇɐɥʇ ʇoN :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **WB: Huh...**

 **Herobrine: Did you miss me?**

 **WB: Herobrine! Wait, didn't you say noon?**

 **Herobrine: Eh, I got lucky, there wasn't much trans-dimensional traffic this morning, so the process went a lot faster than it normally does.**

 **¿ƃuᴉoƃ ʇᴉ s,ʍoH :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Herobrine: Oh, you're here too, Dinnerbone? I'm fine, thanks for asking. Feeling a bit stronger, too. What've you guys been up to without me?**

 **˙punoɹɐ ƃuᴉƃuɐɥ ʇsnɾ 'ʍouʞ noʎ'ɥO :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **WB: Mostly more poetry, a bit of exposition, stuff like that. Dark is taking a break, not sure if you knew that. He should be back soon, though.**

 **Dark: Hey, does anyone know what this weird program is?**

 **WB: Well, s** **peak of the devil.**

 **Dark: The hiatus should be over soon for Total Collapse, I was working on the new chapter when this just showed up out of nowhere.**

 **¡ǝʇᴉɯɐuʎp ɟo ʞɔᴉʇs ɐ s,ʇᴉ ǝqʎɐW ¡ʇᴉ uǝdO ¿ǝƃɐʞɔɐd ∀ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Dark: Probably not, but I'll open it anyways. I'm curious.**

 **Herobrine: Maybe it's a new- new-** **nuevo- entsha- 新しい-**

 **Hero303: No!**

 **Entity 303: DON'T OPEN THA-**

* * *

 _Loading: Project_Chaos_Alpha_Stage_

 _Stage_Name_Alpha: Active, Initialize._

 _5 Narrator Files Active, Analyze?_

 _Stage_Name_Alpha Is Now Active. Loading._

 _Ready To Scan, Goal: Find Red_Flag_Writing._

 _..._

 _File_DM98: Creation._

 _File_WB: Manipulation._

 _File_Herobrine: Utilizes Hot Flames._

 _File_Entity_303: Plays Mind Games._

 _File_Dinnerbone: Excessive Randomness_

 _5 Files Scanned, Completing Analysis._

 _..._

 _Analysis Complete. Saving Data._

 _Data Saved. Execute Stage_Name_Beta?_

 _Stage_Name_Beta Is Now Active. Please Wait._

 _Start Scan. Scanning File_DM98._

 _Found Flags: MTP, TC, Poetry._

 _File Types Identified: File_Type_Story._

 _..._

 _Infiltrate Files MTP, Poetry, TC?_

 _Files Infiltrated. Chaos Files Added: 3._

 _No Other Results Found, Objective Done._

 _Self-Destruct Begin: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-_

* * *

 **Entity 303: You may or may not have just killed us all.**

 **WB: What did he do?**

 **Entity 303: I really hope I'm wrong about this, but if my suspicions are correct,** **you've just opened a dangerous Pandora's Box-style program that could permanently delete everyone from existence if left unchecked. Even narrators.**

 **¿ʍouʞ noʎ op ʍoH :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **Entity 303: I think I've dealt with something like this in the past. My memory of it is fuzzy, though. Either way though, it looks like there are 3 versions of it now waiting to strike, lurking in 3 different stories. I'm pretty sure it mainly targets plot. Poetry obviously refers to this poetry collection. I have no idea how it'll react in here though, it's difficult to form a coherent plot in a poetry collection. TC, I'm guessing that's Total Collapse. Dark, be careful when writing that, it doesn't always activate immediately. I'm not entirely sure what MTP is, but that'll be affected as well.**

 **WB: MTP... Wait, Minecraft: The Prophecy? It's been dead for a while, though, how could it influence something that's dead?**

 **Dark: About that...**

 **WB: Dark?**

 **Dark: Yes?**

 **WB: Is there something you want to tell us about Minecraft: The Prophecy?**

 **Dark: I didn't want to reveal it until later...**

 **WB: Just tell us.**

 **Dark: Fine. I've kinda been working on something behind the scenes. I don't wanna spoil it beyond that.**

 **Entity 303: Herobrine really has gotten stronger, he's actually putting up a good fight. I don't know what you're planning with this MTP thing, Dark, but be careful. Remember, even narrators are at risk. Same goes for you, WB and Dinnerbone. Also, make sure you tell Herobrine what happened, I get the feeling he'll be a huge target. Do not take my warning lightly.**

 **Hero303: Take care- care-** **тусламж үйлчилгээ- हेरचाह- mālama-**

 **Herobrine: I think my training paid off a bit. What did I miss?**

 **WB: Well...**


	16. The Ghast

**WB: Gjului Jertyumj khjbf kloiuf**

 **Herobrine: What?**

 **WB: Helpnvhnvfhcdd**

 **¿ƃuoɹʍ s,ʇɐɥM :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **WB: Ihdunknozw- ?- ?- ?-**

 **W303: What happened?**

 **Entity 303: Forgive my interruption, but this could be serious. What happened?**

 **W303: Something feels weird.**

 **Herobrine: How so?**

 **W303: Like something's trying to delete my voice.**

 **Entity 303: Damnit... It's already trying to take a hold.**

 **Dark: Okay, who uploaded that MTP chapter? I certainly didn't, and MTP Narrator Dark didn't do it, either.**

 **Entity 303: Another one? What about TC?**

 **Dark: Hasn't been affected yet, to my knowledge, but I haven't uploaded the new chapter of that yet.**

 **Entity 303: Okay, at least we don't have to deal with 3. Don't upload that, if you can help it. We can't let this spread too far.**

 **W303: What about the poetry, though?**

 **Herobrine: You're in no state to write that. I'll do it.**

* * *

The Ghast

Floating through the air,

Doesn't have a care,

It's the Ghast.

/

Shooting red-hot flame,

Far shots it can aim,

It's the Ghast.

/

Gigantic in size,

It constantly cries,

It's the Ghast.

/

Inside the Nether,

Stuck there forever,

It's the Ghast.

* * *

 **Herobrine: There you go.**

 **Dark: Not bad, for something made up on the spot.**

 **Herobrine: Thanks. So, what do we do about WB?**

 **Entity 303: I'm gonna let go of him now, I don't want the scrambling to spread to me as well. Try to find a way to snap him out of it, maybe with a shock or something.**

 **W303: Help- Help-** **Помогите- помоћ- auxilium-**

 **WB: gpbvnollolol blzit**

 **Dark: Anyone got any ideas?**

 **Herobrine: WB, your face is ugly.**

 **WB: Neij! Ggfjfkgxnjjx dhfck gmh, xvsdbszg!**

 **Herobrine: Worth a shot.**

 **Dark: WB, you're adopted.**

 **WB: Ho, kjgby hki mnhv.**

 **˙ǝslɐɟ sᴉ ǝɔuǝʇuǝs sᴉɥ┴ :ǝuoqɹǝuuᴉp**

 **WB: Kjhyu... wait, how does that work? To be false, that would be... Oh, I'm fixed. Would you look at that.**

 **Dark: So, everything back to normal?**

 **Herobrine: YEP, SEEMS LIKE... OH, GREAT.**


End file.
